you know your obsesssed with stephanie meyer if
by Obsessive Vampire Stalker
Summary: well pretty much the title explains it,first ff
1. Chapter 1

_You know you're obsessed with any thing to do with Stephanie Meyer if…_

you own either or both, twilight and new moon

you have a count don't for eclipse

when ever someone says the name Edward you look up straight away

you bring a copy of twilight or new moon with you everywhere you go and If you forget it you start to freak out

you are convinced that anyone with pale skin and is beautiful is a vampire

you suddenly become happy whenever it is a rainy day

you know what the apple on the cover of twilight means

you plan to kidnap Stephanie Meyer, make her give you all the copies of eclipse, breaking dawn, and midnight sun before she gives them to anyone else, then burn all the copies except the ones you own, so only you know what happened in they

you would committee suicide(not literally but almost) if anything bad ever happened to Stephanie Meyer

you set your boyfriend standards to match Edward

you went insane, when Stephanie Meyer's web site was up dated and you found out it had the first chapter of eclipse on it

you cried when Edward left in new moon

you hate Jacob for being mean to Edward

and if Bella picks him over Edward you will personally kill him

you hate anyone that says anything bad about Stephanie Meyers books

you know what music Bella was listening to on page112, even thought it doesn't say in the book

and you know why it doesn't say what band it was in the book

you had the day off school when new moon came out so you could read it all day

you have read twilight and new moon over 5 times

you read/write twilight fan fiction

you have become paranoid that some one is reading your thought, so you have to sing songs in your head so you don't think of anything embarrassing

you know that Bella's birthdays is September 13 1988

whenever you see a fast car you have to see if its Edward or an other vampire driving it

you have answered yes to any of these questions

_ok I hoped you all enjoyed this, well I answered yes to most of tese which just shows how much of a nerd i am, oh well i did this cos it was like 12 at night i was so bored lol yeh anyway please review , it would make me so happy,,oh yeh sorry bout all the spelling errors_


	2. AN

**I have become aware that I have done a mistake on Bella's birthday she was born in 1987 not 1988 sorry lol hope you enjoyed the rest of it though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's the next test, to see if you super obsessed with the twilight trilogy**

You hate anyone with the name Jacob

You desperately want to be in the twilight movie

You talk about Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse non-stop without ever getting bored of it

Every conversation you have somehow ends up being about twilight

You talk about the twilight trilogy so much it drives you friend's crazy to the point where they have banned you from talking about it in front of them or they will ignore you for the rest of the day.

you think that Stephanie Meyer has to hurry up and write to book because you can't wait this long for the next book

you think that Edward should just hurry up and change Bella already

you plan to find a vampire, so they could change you, so you can spend the rest of eternity looking for Edward and the cullens

you have celebrated Bella's, Edward's or both birthdays

you started screaming when you found out that they were finally making twilight into a movie

but then you stared to cry when you saw it wont be released until 2010

you are reading this, because you want to see if you are obsessed as everyone else in the world

you answered yes to any of these

**So there you go the next chapter, if you have any ideas send them to me I would greatly appreciate it thanks, please review, review, review**

**Thankyou**

**trueVaMpIrE**


	4. Super sorry

To my loyal reads

Hey I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated lately, I've been really busy with starting a new school and junk. And a couple of days ago I found out that I lost my USB that had all my stories on it so I have to re-write the chapter from scratch, so it might be a while. Im sooo sorry and I'll update ASAP.

I'd also like to thank all of the awsome people that review and i would give you all cookies if i could.


End file.
